yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Detention
Mission Detention is the third episode of Teen Agents. Script (SOMEWHERE DARK) Mysterious man: (in the shadows) So? Janitor: They got the machine... Mysterious man: You fool...Now they gonna discover us. Janitor: No, they won't. Mysterious man: You can't be sure. Janitor: Yes, I am. I've deleted all existing files about me. Mysterious man: You only deleted existing files about you through hacking. Haven't you think about those files written on papers? You cannot just break into a school and burn all those documents! Janitor: I know this school's principal. He never let students or any other teacher to enter his office, where all the files are. Those kids... Mysterious man: Those kids are spies! Trained agents to break into highly secured places and steal! They would do anything that it takes to get those information! After that, we are certainly doomed! Janitor: There's always hope... Mysterious man: (chokes the janitor) Talk to me about hope...You think I can still be hoping while worrying about your stupid life?! Janitor: N...No...Sir...Ple...Please! Mysterious man: (let the janitor go) You gonna return to that school and erase all other information about you. Today! Janitor: But those kids know me! Mysterious man: Then make yourself unrecognizable! (leaves) (INTRO BREAK) (7:30 A.M., IN TEEN AGENT'S GYM) Skye: (knocks Andrew down) Andrew: (pants on the ground) Camila: That was...um...aggressive... Skye: (takes her gloves out) Well, that was how you should fight...especially when it comes to a big guy like Andrew. Andrew: (on the ground) Yeah, right. (sits up) But just to let ya know, I made it easy for you... Skye: If it was easy, then shall we do it again but harder? Andrew: Um...no thanks. (stands up) Camila: Wow! You guys are amazing with your ninja's moves! I would be awesome if someday I can fight like you. When did you guys started to learn karate? Andrew: Well, I started when I was 4... Skye: And I knocked a huge 19 years old when I was 13...in less than 2 minutes. Camila: Seriously, how super agents manage to do that? Skye: With (takes Camila hand and pulls her to the ring) a lot of training... Andrew: (hands Camila a pair of gloves) and a lot of practice... Camila: Wait, so you guys expect me to learn all your punches and kicks in 6 days? Skye: Well, that's necessary for the test. Andrew: But don't worry, what they will evaluate is only basic skills. You just need to focus on simple attack and defense skills. Claire: (passes by) Skye: Oh, hey Claire! Claire: (walks to Skye, Andrew and Camila) Skye, look at you. Already a rookie's mentor? Skye: Yeah, kind off. Camila: Um...sorry to interrupt, but why mentor? Claire: Here we prefer the term mentor more than a trainer, a coach or a guide. A mentor is responsible of the training process of a new agent, they will make sure that their pupil is able to pass the level 1 test. Most of the mentors are senior agents, but if normal agents are good enough to handle a new recruit, then they are free to be mentors. Camila: Senior agents? Level 1? How many levels are? Claire: (takes her phone out as it rings and looks at the screen) Skye will explain to you. Now I got to go. See ya! (leaves) Camila: I like her. Who is she? Andrew: That's Claire Gordon, a senior agent. She's like the best agent that Teen Agents ever had. Skye: She was level 10 when she was only 16. She was also my mentor. Camila: Okay. Back to the question. Why senior agents? Skye: Senior agents are agents that have "graduated", or achieved level 10. Some of them might keep working here as senior agents and mentors to younger agents, or move to other government agencies. Andrew: But some of them just abandon their agent life to attend universities and have a normal life. Most of the agents that left worked in the scientific part, they think they can do something better outside. There's a low chance that they will come back to field after setting up a new life. Camila: Wait, so what you are saying is that Leo and Emma would leave after they achieve level 10? Skye: They got a future, they sure will. Camila: And what about you guys? Are you going somewhere? Andrew: I'm actually level 4, I got plenty of time to decide. Skye: I will stay here. This organization has opened a big door in my life. I've made a promise, I will always be here. Camila: Okay, I know that we are having a moment of memories here, but (points at the watch) we have to hurry. School gonna start in 10 minutes. Andrew: Yeah, you are right. (walks out of the ring and put his stuffs in his bag) We gonna continue this afternoon. Skye: (walks out of the ring along with Camila) Let's hope we don't get any detention...